


The First Night

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, caring about your husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: "Hey hope that college is going well! If you’re so inclined to bury yourself in fic, can I prompt Kevin/Holt caring for each other after the Safehouse episode?" - AnonThey could and I did...this.





	The First Night

Kevin fell upon his husband the moment they were alone together once again, in the car on the way home with the driver (the officers at the scene insisted they be driven, the event may have traumatized them. They may be experiencing shock.) shielded from them by a layer of thick glass. He fell upon Raymond and Raymond was unimaginably grateful all at once, like when he was a child, pushed off of the edge of the pool by his sister whose gleeful laughter became muddled and murky when submerged. He felt all at once angry and happy and when he rose to tell her it was not funny he found that his mouth tasted like chlorine. It burned. It burned and Kevin kissed his cheek where the tears were leaving warm tracks. 

Once they made it home, Cheddar was beside himself with joy, doing loops around them both not knowing which one he was more excited to see. Kevin leaned down and embraced him fully, letting the dog frantically lick and whine and paw at him as he cooed affections back. Raymond took their bags upstairs and emptied all of Kevin’s laundry into the hamper. 

The bedroom door opened behind him and Kevin entered to room. He stood and stared at his husband for a few moments before his shadow in the doorway vanished and Raymond could hear the bathroom tap begin to run and a soft ‘oh’ as Kevin presumably burned himself on the water. Before he fully processed this Raymond was up on his feet and moving, moving towards Kevin and then he was upon him and Kevin was looking sheepishly at him and nursing his finger with his mouth. He opened it for a moment to explain “I forgot how quickly this water heats up, in the house we had to wait at least a minute before the water changed from hot to c- Raymond…” and then a soft tutting as Raymond crumpled and curled until he was on his knees in front of the other man and he was reminded again of a childhood memory. His father bringing him to church and a devout believer sobbing when the priest gave communion. He missed him. He had missed him, too.

“….But not…”  
“Anymore.” They both finished.   
“It must have been awful.”  
“It was.” Warmth enveloped his form and Kevin’s mouth brushed against his ear before rising slightly to kiss his temple. “But I don’t blame you for that.”“You did.”  
“I did.”

All that evening they clung to each other. When Kevin left the room he looked over his shoulder for Raymond to follow and Raymond did the same, they eventually settled into staying in the living room as it’s openness allowed for the most movement and least anxiety. It was a horrific pre-object permanence state they had been thrown back to and losing sight of each other felt like losing each other all over again. So they stayed together without commenting on it, and every once in awhile one would get up and hold the other or assure them that they were just going to get a cup of water- just going to use the bathroom  
Be right back, I promise. 

The first night was the worst. Waking up with terrors to a dark room, sweat and heavy breathing filling the air and shadow-figures lurking in corners of the room ready with a gun and an intent to harm, to kill, to take. To take you away-  
I’m here, I’m right here no one else just me and you.  
Just me and you.

They soothed each other back to a fitful sleep, popping up like whack-a-moles or jack-in-the-boxes, frightened and frightening, repeating this cycle until the sun rose and finally  
Finally  
Silence. 

Their bodies limp with exhaustion, eyes pink and burning from tears and tiredness, tangled up in one another, hands on heads and arms wrapped around waists and thrown over stomachs, legs crisscrossing, they slept. The sun rose quietly and the street below them was still as if the world itself knew and acknowledged how much they needed this. As if God himself had given Its blessing for this long dreamt of rest. So they indulged and drank in sleep and love greedily as infants with milk and woke full and satisfied, searching each others eyes for something each man thought might have been lost forever in that house, staring at that ceiling, strapped to that chair. 

They found it of course.  
It had never left.  
And as they embraced each other wordlessly, each melting into the comfort the other man provided, they knew it never would.


End file.
